


A Lazy Day

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, nothing else only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: Years after the war, Felix and his wife Annette have a lovely lazy day.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Netteflix Secret Seteth 2020





	A Lazy Day

Felix woke up without a blade by his side for the first time it years. Instead, sleeping beside him was something far more lethal and lovely.Annette was curled up, around his arm, squeezing it so tight he almost couldn't feel it. Felix tried to extract it without waking her up but perhaps the war left some habits in all of them, Because as soon as he moved, Annette jumped up magic sparking at her fingertips.

"Huh? Oh," Annette blinked, looked around, finally grasped where she was and smiled.

"Good Morning, Felix!" Felix was always impressed how she could wake up so happy. 

“Good Morning.” He murmured not quite as awake and happy as her.She rolled over and curled up against his chest. 

"Is it time to get up?" She whispered into his chest. Felix moved around her and repositioned slightly. Annette usually jumped up and started the day as soon as she could. It looked like it would be a lazy morning. Lazy mornings weren't something they indulged in often but they were one Felix's favorite things.

"Not for a few hours." Felix didn't even bother looking at a clock. There was nothing worth doing this early and if there was he would have heard a knock on their door by now. 

“What are you thinking about?” Annette looked up at him. 

“I was thinking about how some music would be nice.” She pushed him playfully. 

"Oh of course, well it is a nice morning. I suppose a song wouldn't hurt." She sang a song about the sky and some sort of flying bear. He was too tired to focus on the lyrics as diligently as usual. Felix absentmindedly played with her hair as she finished that interesting song. After the singing they laid in silence for a while until Annette started to stir.

"We should get up." She said and started to get up.

"Five more minutes." He pulled her back into a hug and pulled up the covers.

"Felix!" She exclaimed before laughing as she fell back down.

She lightly shoved at him. 

"Feeliiix, We have to get up." He supposed they did but right here was warm. Felix curled up more. Annette started petting his head for some reason in response. Finally Felix opened his eyes and gave her a questioning look. She laughed even harder than before. It was a beautiful sound. 

"You really are like a cat sometimes." Felix didn't see how she came to that strange conclusion. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. Annette seemed to seriously consider this. 

"Well, you-" He cut her off and sat up.

"Never mind, we can get up." Felix wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

Annette dropped the topic, probably far too happy she won. Felix grabbed a brush and quickly put up his hair. 

"Your turn." He offered the seat to Annette. She sat down and Felix started brushing some her hair into parts. 

"Hold this." Felix handed her two separate locks of her hair. 

"Aren't you just brushing my hair?"He didn't answer and continued to brush. Felix crafted two small braids and then tied them both together. Creating a crown of orange for her head. 

“There. Done." He turned away and went to go pull out his clothes. 

"Ah, it looks cute." She exclaimed still admiring the hairstyle. Felix felt a tiny bit of pride. 

"Alright but tomorrow I'm going to braid your hair." Annette declared and Felix's pride turned to dread. 

He doubted his hair would look good braided. They got dressed and made their way out to the dining area. A maid wheeled in a light breakfast. Felix started mentally planning his day. There were budgets to balance, minor lords to ignore, and training to get in. He was trying to decide if it would be better to bash a training dummy before or after meeting with his colleagues when Annette spoke up.

"I think I'll cook Dinner today." Annette broke the silence and his mental planning.

"What were you thinking of making?" While he loved Annette dearly, she was far too fond of sweets. 

"I'm feeling fish.” That was promising they enjoyed the same fish dishes at school.

“What kind?” She was deep in thought and didn’t reply.

“Hmm, Depends on what I see at the the market.” Felix added shopping to his day. 

"Do you have any work after this?" Annette asked. 

"Not until noon." Which wasn't completely true but ignoring lords was still a habit Felix chose to do on occasion.

"Shall we go to the market after breakfast?" Felix nodded and they quickly finished eating. It wasn't fully winter yet in Faerghus but still there was slight dusting of snow and the air carried a bit of chill. For someone raised in Faerghus's cold this wasn't a day where much more than a coat was needed. Which was why he was a bit surprised when Annette grabbed his arm and spent their leisurely walk into town. Usually she only did that in Faerghus’s bitter winter. Not that Felix was going to complain. They made it to town without much fuss and began walking the wreath covered streets. Some houses had preserved flowers at their doors. The year end Festival preparations were in full swing, Felix never really cared much for it but Annette's eyes sparkled at the sight. The market was by far the most decorated part of town, the flowered wreathes and colored banners flew from every stall, the actual merchandise was almost hard to see. Annette pulled out a list.

"First we should look at the fish." The fish monger wasn't as well stocked as the pond in Garreg Mach but through careful inspection they managed to find a few fish worth cooking. After they grabbed the fish, Annette flitted from one stall to the next filling a big bag full of all sorts of spices and ingredients Felix only got glimpses of.

“Decided what type of fish you’re going to make yet?” Felix finally asked.

“MMHMM, Yep.” She grabbed a…vegetable? He saw some sort of stem. After Annette didn’t elaborate Felix raised his eyebrow and asked again. She must have gotten distracted.

“What are you going to make?” Annette turned back to him.

“You’ll See!” She sang and shoved a few more ingredients in the bag. 

“I’ll take these, Sir.” The merchant looked as baffled as Felix felt. After that pile of purchases, she once again grabbed Felix’s arm with her bag free hand. 

“Shall we head back?” Felix sighed and they started the walk back. As soon as they entered the manor Annette ran to the kitchen. When Felix caught up to her, the kitchen was covered in piles of different vegetables and spices. Annette was starting to debone the fish when she noticed he was there. She put down the knife began to push him out. 

“You have work.” Annette declared. He did but most of it could be put off further if needed.

“Don’t you want help?” She had gotten better at not burning things but it still happened. 

“No, you have to work.” She continued to insist.

“It can wait.” Felix was confused why she seemed so determined to push him out.

“It’s a surprise! Now, go work! I love you!” She blew him a kiss as she shut the door. Felix supposed he would have to wait. _We’ll see how that turns out later_. Felix thought. He made his way to the study and prepared to deal with his daily dose of idiocy. He could only stand so much useless noble prattle.

Felix listened at the kitchen door, “Oh no!…Ok Annette calm down this is still salvageable.” After hearing that he decided to get some training in. After he had worked his way through multiple training dummies Annette sought him out. 

“Dinner’s ready!” She happily proclaimed, though he did notice a slight nervous energy about her. Felix followed her to the dinning room. Two dishes sat on the table, it was a version of a two fish sauté. Parts of it was burned, but the majority of it looked cooked. His name was sloppily written in sauce. Felix smiled at that without thinking, that was a very Annette meal. 

Felix sat down and took a bite. 

“Well? What do you think?” The flavors were melded together differently but it still melted in his mouth.

“Its delicious.” He may have had fancier foods but this fish was one of the best things he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Netteflix Secret Seteth exchange for @nanelsonart on twitter. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
